Temptation: confessions
by agentcarter12
Summary: Meet Zoey. She's just gotten a job at SHIELD as a lab assistant. Also girlfriend of super soldier Steve Rogers. Also, Tony Stark's newest goal to get into bed. Also on the bad side of said billionaire's best friend, Victoria cheryll Ann. A super protective boyfriend, a play-boy who says he's in love with her, and an evil-genius bestfriend out to get her. Some things just don't mix.
1. Chapter 1

***snip-it of what's happening.***

"Pick one!" shouted Steve.

"I can't!" I yelled back.

"Why the hell not? Do you love me, or do you love him?!" he shot, as tears started to form on my face.

"I- I love you both! Now stop trying to make me choose, please!" I yelled, blinking to stop them.

"Um, cap. Maybe we should just let zoey choose. And not pressure her like you are?" tony interjected.

"Yes. Thank you!" I said a tear escaping.

"I love you, zoey!" Steve yelled back.

"Hey! I love her too, okay?" tony said, folding his arms.

"God, just shut up! Shut-up! Shut-up!" I shrieked, tired of it.

"Zoey, spur of the moment. If you could choose one person, who would you choose? Huh?" Steve asked, directing his glare at me.

"What? In the spur of a moment?" I asked, shocked, the tears now flowing freely.

"If both of us were hanging off a cliff, and you could save just one person, who would you save?" Steve asked, as he and tony both looked at me.

I blinked once, trying to see properly, but I couldn't.

I couldn't choose.

And I couldn't have them both.

***end of snip-it***

***voice-over zoey.***

"I know. Sounds really bad, don't it? It is. No idea how it became this bad. I love Steve. But I love tony, too. I really have no idea. So, why don't, I, tell you my story. The story of how this turned into this triangle of heart-break, or whatever, okay? Let's take a trip down memory lane."

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the hall at SHIELD, to get to the lab.

My boyfriend, Steve was by far the most amazing guy I had ever met.

He was nice, and gentle and just plain old perfect. And today, I was starting the biggest job ever. I was going to work in the lab, as Dr. Bruce's assistant.

It was enough to make me giddy.

I simply held on to my notebook, walking to the lab, and knocked.

The door opened and one face poked out.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Um, this is the lab isn't it? Dr. Bruce banner and tony stark?" I asked, trying to get a better look inside.

"Look, lady, this ain't the lab. This is the supply closet. And I'm kinda-" he was interrupted by a girl yelling.

"Babe, come back in." she said, as I simply raised my eyebrows.

"I'm kinda busy. You're looking for the egotistical bastard and the guy with the problems. They're in the next hallway." He said, going back inside and doing, well, whatever he was.

I just shook my head, and headed over to where he had directed me, and knocked on that door, prepared for anything.

Only this time, it was opened by a man, a very handsome man, might I say, eating blue berries.

"Hey, Bruce, your hot assistant's here." He called, to another man, who simply muttered a quick, 'hello.' As I blushed just a little.

"So, what's your name?" the guy asked.

"Zoey. Zoey Forbes." I answered, giving him my hand to shake it.

He did and then offered me some blue berries. I simply stared, not knowing how to react.

He shrugged, and popped some more into his mouth.

"So, zoey, tell me. You are the new assistant, right? And if you are, wanna get dinner?" he asked.

"Oh god not again." Murmured Bruce.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, have you forgotten that you have chased away six assistants? Come on, let her be." Bruce replied.

He just scoffed and turned to me. "What do you say, babe? Dinner? I'll make it worth your while." He said, smirking.

I just smiled from the shock and audacity of his.

"Um first of all, this 'babe' has a boyfriend. Second of all, I don't even know you! Or your name?!" I said, momentarily forgetting that this was supposed to be my boss.

"He won't care even if you're married." A woman's voice spoke up, and I turned my head to get a good look at her.

She wore her black hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, with a black-leather skirt, and tight grey colored-tube top. A white lab coat rested on her shoulders, but didn't hide anything. She had three-inch black high heels, and was holding a test tube with something that smoked a lot.

"Ah. Zoey. Meet Victoria Cheryl Ann." He said, pointing a finger at her.

She scoffed. "No one calls me veronica. You can call me 'Vee'. Though he calls me sherry. Okay?" she said, barely noticing me, and simply doing her experiment.

"Okay. But anyways, what is your name?" I turned m attention from her to 'him'.

"Tony stark. The genius, billionaire in the flesh." He answered, smirking.

All I could think was, that grin should be illegal. What a second. What? You have a boyfriend. A nice, caring, loving boyfriend. Stop it.

"You're iron man?" I asked, shocked.

"yep." he answered with that grin again.

I felt weak at the knees.

"So, you're the new assistant, huh?" sherry asked again, breaking the tension.

"Yeah. So, what are you guys doing?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well, I was trying to make meth. My best friend Stark was watching the Vikings lose. Bruce was, well, being Bruce and working like a nice agent." She said, shrugging.

"You're making meth?!" I almost yelled.

"Chill out, girl. It was a joke. It's nicotine. We heat it and it surrounds us, so we don't sleep. It helps me think." She answered.

"Oh. Okay. You guys don't sleep?" I asked, trying to ignore the billionaire who was giving me the wink.

"Not really. Well, sometimes. When we're so tired we can't even function, we pass out. Welcome to the days of staying awake for more than 72 hours." she said, as I gulped.

A genius who wants me in his bed, his best friend who apparently didn't give a crap about who though what and a pretty nice guy who could turn into a giant green monster and me. Stuck inside a lab for the rest of the six months until my evaluation came up.

*zoey in voice-over*

Sounds….bad right? Don't worry.

It's worse.


End file.
